narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reflective Moon
The previous story role play. Packing up her camping equipment, Haruka thought about everything that had happened in the last few weeks, starting from the time she left her sensei just two weeks ago moving through time in a linear fashion to the present. Not long after her sensei had left, she had noticed the few surviving but severely injured members of the caravan and helped them to the nearest village where they got medical help and for her kindness, Haruka got free shelter and meals. After explaining why she came to be there at that time, she was offered a temporary place in their caravan as a bodyguard until they reached their destination which happened to be not far from the border of the Land of Birds. As she traveled with them, she heard stories of villages near the border being burned down by what was believe to be a young demoness though she didn't believe the person is a demon. Numerous times the caravan was attacked and villages they stayed in were attacked by bandits who desired what little the caravan had recovered from the wreckage Haruka saved them from. It wasn't until they had reached their destination a week later however that Haruka learned what it was the bandits were after. Ninja tools and scrolls that were being delivered to a village which desired to become a shinobi village as they tired of the constant bandit attacks and wished to defend themselves. The caravan decided to stay there for a little while as they waited for someone to arrive and it was then that Haruka decided to leave but not before being paid for her help. For the next week, she stayed on the outskirts of villages, trying to avoid other people as she didn't feel like being social but stayed close enough to be there should bandits attacked however, talk of a young girl who drove her enemies insane and struke fear into their hearts with little effort who had saved a caravan's survivors and several villages from bandit attacks quickly traveled and were exaggerated, leaving most of her days peaceful yet boring as bandits feared encountering her. As her thoughts turned back to the present as she walked, Haruka smelled smoke and a lot of it. Fearing that the arsonist was at it again, she quickly made her way to the source of the smoke to spot a women standing on the edge of town smiling as she watched the town burn and the people scramble in fear. "Burn! All of you, burn!" Tsukii yelled out. "Burn within my pillars!" she called. Immediately after, large pillars of fire shot up from the ground, burning the area to a crisp, and people burning. She than saw the girl out of the corner of her eye. She immediately turned around. "You shall burn as well!" she screamed, firing a stream of black flames towards Haruka. Haruka was surprised, she had heard of black flames but knew of only two people to ever wield them, one of which is dead and the other who knows where he is. But this didn't match any technique she had heard of. She knew immediately that she is probably out of her league with this one. All she could do was knead chakra as she moved out of the way, wishing that she had a technique to put out the village as she moved away from the village, hoping to give the village a chance by leading her away. The question is however, would Haruka be able to escape? Teehee...child doesn't know what my flames can do... Tsukii thought to herself, as her Stygian Flames changed direction mid-flight, and followed Haruka. Tsukii also sent a pillar of Fire towards Haruka. Haruka senses the fire coming after her, catching her by surprise despite that as fire isn't suppose to be able to just change directions like that. "Either it's being controlled directly or it's after my chakra signature." She thought. Either way, she knew she had to stop it but that was when a pillar came within inches of her. Haruka narrowly dodged it but got first degree burns on her right (Japanese) arm and leg. Ignoring the pain she continued running, trying to think of what to do. It wasn't likely that Genjutsu except that of her master's level would work against someone this strong. She could always try one of those two she thought but she decided against it, not wanting to resort to them so quickly. No, she knew she had to stick to her less powerful techniques she thought and that was when it hit her, that had been a fire pillar that narrowly missed her! That was her sensei's technique! How could this women know how to use her master's technique?! She quickly made hand signs and turns around as soon as she is done, releasing a stream of fire from her mouth, intentionally colliding it with the black flames. While the two fires clashed, she used this time to make her escape while trying to comprehend who and what that women is. Tsukii's flames completely devoured the weak girls justu, and Tsukii sighed as she made her flames vanish. "What do you want child?" Tsukii asked, making her way over. Unknowingly to the girl, Tsukii palmed a kunai in her kimono sleeve. She yelled back while continuing to run "You attacked me, you chased after me, I was just coming to see what was going on." Haruka built up more chakra in preparation of her next technique, knowing that her next maneuver must be really good or she won't live for much longer. But she also wanted to know how this women could use some of the same techniques her sensei taught her before fleeing. For a moment, Haruka regretted not learning how to conjure a portal to her master's dimension but quickly pushed that thought away as she's not a coward, triggering her memory. She remembered the creature she had made a contract with and who she was suppose to learn Sage Mode from but never felt like she was ready. In this case, a creature that could plant mines would be preferable but she had to work with what she had. However, it wasn't the right time to summon it so she put that thought on the sidelines as she searched for her next tactic. Then it came to her, she obscured herself from her enemy's view for a moment and placed her own flame pillar before moving on. What the? Tsukii thought. "I only taught that technique to my brother..." she muttered to herself, quickly flickering in front of Haruka, kicking her to the ground. "Where did you learn my brothers technique?" Haruka stared at the women with a sinister smile and said "Better move, you wouldn't want to get toasted." Even though her Genjutsu wouldn't work, she knew that her tactics were still good enough against someone of this level. But it raised a flag when she said brother. "This psycho was her sensei's brother?" she thought. "Even if she is an Uchiha, she doesn't seem to be on her brother's level, he would have known what I am doing and countered it already. Well, it won't be long now." She also thought to herself. Tsukii kicked the girl in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. "How do you know my brother!?" She questioned, grabbing her by the throat, than kneeing her once again. "Answer me!" she yelled, throwing her against a tree. Before the girl could respond, Tsukii fired a stream of fire at Haruka's face. Haruka smiled, despite the pain and said "Enjoy the pain." and was immediately hit by the stream of fire, engulfing her which in turn filled the air with her screams of pain. But they did not last long as they suddenly cut off moments after they started, only to be replaced by a fiery explosion from where Haruka sat. Meanwhile, the real Haruka was a hundred meters away watching from the shadows. As the flames touched 'Tsukii', she herself erupted into flames. Haruka, no doubt confused, was even more confused when Tsukii appeared behind her, and trapped her within the Tsukyomi as she turned around. Fortunately for Haruka, she had anticipated that possibility and had set fire pillar behind herself as her clone was being abused which was set to go off if another chakra signature got within range. So as soon as Haruka was under Genjutsu, the pillar behind her went off, engulfing her enemy within it. What? Tsukii exclaimed as the fire burnt her. "Agh!" she screamed, quickly getting rid of the flames. Surprised by the flames, the Genjutsu she had trapped Haruka in was dispelled. In anger, Tsukii grabbed the girl and kneed her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her, and threw her to the ground. As soon as Haruka hit the ground, Tsukii hit her, again and again for a few minutes before running off. "I'll burn another village." While she laid there in pain, half conscious she thought to herself "I couldn't even cripple her........all that training with Seikyo sensei and this is the outcome? Did I leave his training too early? Or am I just not able to defeat someone with the Sharingan?" As the last few words passed through her mind, she fell unconscious. It would be several hours before Haruka woke up. ---- Seikyo walked out of the tavern grinning. That was fun... he thought to himself. He was near the Land of Birds, and he was on his way to meet an old friend. As he continued on his path, he felt a familiar chakra signal. Gods... he thought, flickering to the almost dead Haruka. Category:Role-Play Category:Role-Play Battles